Fallen Star
by A Doomed Shadow
Summary: After crashing into the throne room of castle canterlot, Hank Heck is thrown into equestria as he desperately tries to find a way back to earth, but as more and more time passes, and certain residents begin to catch his eye, he finds himself excepting equestria, but will equestria except him?


Prologue

Pov: celestia

The walls of the castle halls were as white and pure as ever as I trotted through the castle. Statues of of nobles, dead and alive, lined the walls, some of which. Had a painting of the noble above them. Two guards walked in the same pace as me a few feet in from if me, supposably 'guarding me'. Don't get me wrong, my guards are loyal to the core, and work hard to get into a perfect fighting shape, but when it comes down to it, they wouldn't do much against an assassin or large monster. They are mainly meant for show, and to provide a way for the less fortunate to provide, yet work at the same time.  
As we continued to walk, an increased number of stationed guards became apparent. Their armor was different from my own or my sisters. Instead of gold or black armor, they were a dark grey with red lining. Each guard was wearing a helmet and full body armor, most of them armed with spears or swords, though there was the occasional mace or axe. They were intimidating, though the symbol on their armor is what had me worried.  
I had been requested to hold a private court with one of the more powerful nobles, and he seemed like he wanted to show off to me and my sister. On each of the guards chests were the sun and moon, circling each other, though they were both directly next to a bigger rectangle, with the nobles sign clear.  
Redux, was the family name, and the specific noble that I was on my way to meet was named steel redux, a sly politician and a desperate flirt. He was horrible at it, and it was obvious he was trying to take the thrown through some kind of relationship. What ponies don't realize is that in the past thousand years, most things repeat. History repeats itself, and so my reaction to it will also remain unchanged.  
Simply ignore him.  
As the massive doors to the courtroom became clear, I noticed four guards on either side of the gate standing guard. While normally I would be afraid that so many guards would mean an attack, or an attempt to overthrow my sister and I, was unafraid, as I had several battle mages using concealing spells to hide in the courtrooms shadows, and several more archers waiting for my word incase things went south.  
As the two unicorn guards in front of me opened the doors, a sudden, and small vibration caught my attention. As time passed by, the vibration seemed to blend into other sounds, and it slipped my mind seconds later.  
The noble in front of me was wearing what most nobles wore, which was the most expensive thing at the famed carousel boutique, or whatever their herd decided looked good.  
A black cloth suit covered his torso, while a posh red scarf hung from his suit. This was one his personal designs I think, though I couldn't be sure. He was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for me to sit in the glorified throne. Contrary to belief, the golden hunk was quite uncomfortable, and after an entire day of siting there solving ponies problems, it really hurts the flank.  
As I walked up to the noble, he bowed, and I nodded in reply. After walking up to my throne, I sat down and began with the question that I always start with.  
"So, why are you here?" I asked, my eyes as emotionless as I could get them, and my eyes studying every movement he made.  
"Sorry for disturbing you princess, but I have a special request for you." He said, bowing his head as he spoke, before lifting it up with a smile. "A request?" I inquired. "Go on." I urged, though I suspected what the request involved.  
"Would you give me the pleasure of joining me on a lovely stroll through my estates gardens?" He asked, flashing the cheap noble smile that had numbed my brain to the point where the sight of it made me want to frown, merely out of spite.  
I contemplated his request for a moment, before answering. " Yes, that sounds like a nice break from the castle walls." I said, though while my voice said yes, I was still debating it. After all, I am the princess, I have the power to do really anything I wanted, which meant If I wanted to ditch the walk, I could ditch the walk.  
"Splendid, on the Sunday of the month, I will be prepared to take the walk, and the gardens will be 'spruced' up." He said, and just as quickly as the 'meeting' started, it ended. As he began to walk out the door, the small hum of vibration shot from quite and parley noticeable, to loud, and intimidating. The sound was similar to that of a sonic rainboom, and for a second, that is what I thought it was, but as I looked to the window near the throne, I realized that I was indeed wrong.  
It was a grey object, and it flew much like rainbow dash did, quick, uncontrolled and happy. As I continued to watch the strange object fly towards us, I realized that it was not happy, and it was more uncontrolled that a train off its hinges. It darted from side to side, a trail of smoke following behind the machine as it shook around violently.  
By the time I realized that the machine was moving way too fast to stop before it hit the glass paintings, it was already to late. Steel redux had yelped in surprise and hurried to the other side of the castle, and as he left, my battle ages lifted the spells,chef ore running to my side, all four of them using their magic to create a bubble of protection around me. As I reinforced the field with my own magic, I watched as the steel machine plowed through the wall of the castle. Chunks of drywall, glass, and steel flew everywhere, and the machine, now up close, became a lot more intense. The smoking at the bottom of the bottom of the wings had stopped, but I was more worried about my guards.  
I waited a few moments,before taking a few steps to the massive vehicle. Before I could get within ten feet, a part of the top of the ship burst outwards, and smoke pored out. A figure fell through the hole, though the smoke concealed whoever it was. A grunt of pain was heard as it hit the ground, followed by "holy crap…. I'm alive."  
Upon hearing the voice of a stallion, I used a simple spell to push back the smoke, thinking that it was some kind of inventor who had crashed his machine. I was wrong, of course. Shattered glass and steel bars Kay spread out across the marble floor, and a trail of blood led from the front of the machine to a window, where a… thing, had decided to lean against. It wore a black suit of some sort, possibly armor, and a mask hung from his neck. Several pieces of glass stuck inside his flesh, and a pole jetted out of his left leg. He saw us immediately, and with a confused face he muttered:

"Ponies?"

Fallen star, chapter 1

Freedom

"As I have repeated mr. Heck, you are not scheduled to leave until 12:00, can't you wait twenty minutes?" The unicorn said. I snarled at her, "I have been stuck in this hospital for a month, the only thing I have eaten is vegetables, and the only rooms I have been in are my hospital bed, and the freaking hallway, so as you can imagine, I want out, now." She sighed, "I know you want out, but the princesses said 12:00, no later, no sooner." I was about to reply with some rather… mean… words, but instead I sighed, surrendering. If there was one thing that I have learned, is that the princesses get what they want. I could mouth off the mare that nursed me back to health, but all that would do is make me feel like a butt, and piss her and the princesses off. Although, Next time celestia and I have a little 'chat', I will not back down like I am now.  
I turned to walk away from the hospital exit, and began walking to my room, planning to lay on my bed in anger and rebellion. It takes guts to be a hardcore rebel such as myself.  
For the next twenty minutes, I lounged around, tapped my foot, threw a ball at a wall, anything to pass the time. Kicking the ball was rather hard, as I had to hold myself up with a cane and my bad leg. The pole that had gone through my leg had torn several muscles, and shattered the bone, I would likely never walk without a cane again, heck, I am lucky that I am not in a wheelchair for the rest of my life.  
Finally, 11:55 rolled around, and I practically ran down the hall, well, as fast as you can run with a cane. I imagine that I looked rather funny, running down a hall making strange movements as I walked down the hall. Finally, the exit to the hospital looked around the corner, and I smiled when I heard the city bell ring, signifying that it was 12:00. The mare made no moves to stop me as I opened the door to the hospital, and walked out, though she did bid me goodbye, and even though I hated the place, I waved back.  
It didn't get five steps before I heard the pony following me. I looked back out of the corner of my eye for a split second, spotting a guard following me closely. "Celestia send you?" I asked, continuing foreword. "Yes, sir." The mare said, and I sighed, before stopping. "Where is my jet?" I asked. Not looking toward the mare behind me. She was wearing standard guard armor, and while yes, it was shiny, it made them bulky, and slow, easy for me to overtake.  
"Where is my jet?" I spoke a little louder, turning to look the mare in the eyes. I did not like the guards, mostly because of when I woke up. It isn't best first impression to wake up tied to a bed with over twenty guards ready to put a spear through my head.  
"I-I don't know sir, the princesses took it away a few weeks ago, I don't know anything else." The mare said, and I nodded. "Thank you, but If you follow me, I will break a hoof, the last thing I need is a guard to watch everything I do seconds after I getter out of that darn hospital." I finished, sending a warning glare at the mare. She looked like she was about to reject, but she shut up and nodded. "As you wish sir, but I advise you stay in the castle grounds, the city isn't comfortable with you being here yet." I laughed a little, "I know, and I doubt they ever will." It was a cold laugh though, as I knew that my chances of leaving castle again were slim to none.  
I had left the hospital a few minutes ago by now, and ai was still walking around the halls, trying to get a bearing of where everything was. It was a lost cause though, as every hall seemed to connect to several others, which in turn did the same. To top it all off, each hall looked identical to the next, the only difference being the numbers for the rooms. Princess Luna had told me that I would be staying in room 474, but that was the equivalent of telling a bear to sleep in the deepest cave. It's kinda hard to find, and once you think you have found it, you find that you have gotten the wrong number, or better yet you forget your number,  
I had a certain respect for the princesses and their sense of direction though, remember the rooms of this place would be quite the achievement.  
I was still walking down the halls when a familiar voice brought my attention to a nearby room. "Thou art a cheating worm RoastedLeather46!" That was undoubtably princess Luna, which made sense, as the door was. It enough for me to comfortably walk through it, and it was at the top of a tower. When did I even climb up these stairs?  
Anyways, I decided, the heck with it, she would probably be able to tell me where my room is, or better yet, the dinning hall. Hospital food tended to consist of mush, goop, and slime.

Appetizing, I know.

A few seconds later, I pounded my fist on the door, wincing as my buckles hit the hardwood door. I heard some shuffling, before the door slowly opened. The purple princess looked surprised to see me, but then she smiled. "Ah hank, so the hospital let you go eh? Here come in, I could use a player two." She said, opening the door with her magic before turning around and laying down on a massive bean bag. A soda laid on a nearby coffee table, and a bed was in the corner, and it was big enough for a full grown man to roll around on. In front of the bean bag was a massive flat screen TV, and a controller was floating in her magical grasp. It looked similar to an xbox controller, and I just stood there staring like an idiot for a few seconds.  
"Well, are you just going to stand there? C'mon, let's play a game." She said, levitating a controller to me. I had never seen the gamer in Luna before, it was actually rather adorable. Her sister always complained that she spent to much time on them, but I never really took they seriously.

Now that I think of it, the princesses did visit me a lot in the hospital, I got to know them rather well.

Luna's mane was done up in a ponytail, and she wasn't wearing her crown and shoes. She looked over to me,cane saw me staring,thankfully she didn't take it as perverted. Apparently, most ponies are very sensitive to ponies watching or looked at them for a long period of time, which made sense with the whole, 'no clothes' thing.  
"What? Do I have a Cheeto in my mane or something?" She asked. "Hm? Oh no, you just look different without your crown." She rolled her eyes, "celestia tells me that all the time, now are you gonna play?" She asked. I nodded, and picked up the controller before sitting down next to Luna.  
As I began to spy attention to the screen, I almost began laughing. Wow, they made a pony version of Halo, let the T-bagging commence.

Two hours later.

I began laughing to myself a little as I saw Luna's frustration. "HANK HECK, IF YOU T-BAG MY CORPSE ONE MORE TIME, YOU ARE SLEEPING THE DUNGEONS!" Luna yelled, using her canterlot voice. I nodded. "Alright alright, I will stop." I said, before the sound of a sniper shot rang throughout the room. Her eye began twitching as I walked over to the corpse, and pressed the crouch button a few times, before throwing a grenade at my feet and exploding.

If looks could kill…

With a magical flip of a switch, the game was turned off, and in the same movement, she turned around, and began yelling into the bean bag. As her frustration poured out, she turned to me, "thou art lucky that thine body is to big to hide." She said, her gaze unearthing, but underneath the stare I saw a smile. "Well, that was fun, but I think it is around dinner time, Right?" I asked, standing up and stretching. "Yeah, give me a second and Ill show you to the dinning hall." She said, as she slipped behind a closet, only to reappear a few seconds later, her ponytail gone and her crown upon her head. She seemed like the normal Luna, which as I had recently discovered, was not the case.  
The hallways of the canterlot castle, were plain and boring, even though they were covered in decorative paintings and elaborate statues. The walk was not far, and soon me and Luna found ourselves in front of a massive mahogany door. Two guards on either side opened the door with their magic, and I immediately began eyeing the food. While yes, it was only fruits and vegetables, they couldn't look any more appetizing. Me and Luna walked into the room , and I noticed the only other pony in the hall was celestia, and she didn't look too happy. "Where is everyone else?" I asked. "We are the only ones who done in the hall, all of the workers go home to their families, including nobles and most guards, most of my night guards only arrive at around ten, so for a few hours it is only me and my sister in the castle, though we do have guests occasionally." Luna said, before tanking a seat in a chair. I did the same, and I noticed celestias cold gaze hadn't moved.  
"Hello Luna," celestia said suddenly. "How has your evening been?" She asked. "Good sister, you?" She shrugged, "it was fair, Steel redux, the noble, has asked me to join him for another stroll, I would be lying If I said I was looking forward to it, though that wasn't the main issue for the day." She said, and her gaze turned to me. "If you wish for my guards to leave, I advise asking me, rather than threatening to break her hoof." If I wasn't worried, I would have laughed as Luna almost spat out the soup In her mouth.  
"Uh… yeah.." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I was angry… If it is any conselation, I wouldn't have broken her hoof, I just wanted to get away from every pony for awhile." She nodded, "I understand, and while I am not mad, I am disappointed." Oh no, celestia was not getting away with that speech again. The mare could bring my self esteem to any low she wanted, and she knew it. The mare was deceitful, and we all knew it, but that smile and those eyes, it was hard not to believe every word she said, which was a problem.  
I won't go into the details of her speech, but let me tell you, they make politicians and lawyers look like the most straightforward speakers there are. Celestia took double meaning to a new level.  
I'm the end, I felt like a crap stain on a diaper that celestia had to take out to the trash, but all she really said was 'I am disappointed in you'.  
After the speech, we finished our dinners, and I was led to my quarters, which were surprisingly close to Luna's and the dining hall, probably so that I didn't get Lost. As I laid down in the bed provided, I blinked a few times, and let sleep overtake me.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for awhile, I was distracted, and new chapters and possibly stories will come out soon. Any comments, ideas, or legitimate criticism is appreciated, and sorry if relationships seem rushed or fake. Though no… intimate relationships will show up for awhile, conversations might seem… stale, and I apologize for that. I am doing the best I can in any case.


End file.
